Naruto's Lovely Storly
by HypnoMan
Summary: Naruto has returned from the Fourth Great Ninja War and is finally realizing his feelings for Hinata.
1. Naruto's Story Begins

Naruto's Lovely Story

It's is one week after the fourth great ninja war and Naruto has just returned from an epic fight with Tobi. (Ps. I'll try my best to leave all spoilers out)

Naruto is walking down the recovering village that he calls home.

As he does, he is stopped by people how thank him and call him, not "Hero of the Leaf" but now the "Savior of The Ninja World"

He is very grateful for everyone calling him such things, but the only person he really wants to see is all his friends.

He goes to town square where he begins to look so he can treat everyone to dinner at a BBQ restraint

"Where could they be" Naruto thought to himself

"Oi, Naruto is that you" Naruto hears behind him

"Oh Kiba what's up" Naruto remembers the reason his plans

"Hay Kiba you want to come and grab a bit with some friends."

Kiba "Sure that sounds great, who else is coming"

Naruto pauses and thinks about who else he wants to invite.

"Well do you know where Hinata is?

Kiba thinks for a moment before responding "She's probably at the training grounds if I know her."

"Alright I'll see you at the restraint in like two hours, is that cool" as Naruto walks away.

"Ya see there!" Kiba waving Naruto off.

****************At the Training Grounds******************

You hear heavy breathing as Hinata is in the river training her gentle fist.

"_Stronger, faster I have to keep training to catch up with Naruto_ she tells herself

She decides to take a break under a large tree by the river.

She lets out a little giggle

As she does this Naruto just arrives buts stays hidden to see what gave her the funnys.

"Catch up to Naruto like that can happen" Hinata says to herself unaware of Naruto.

"Naruto really is amazing; he became so strong in such a short time. I'm not even in the same league as Naruto. All I can do is train hard and hope that one day I can really help him."

Naruto hearing on just stand with a shock look. He jumps out of hiding as if he just got there.

"Hay Hinata" Naruto tapping her shoulder.

"Oh Naruto, Hi! Hinata jumped at the sight of him

"Hay I was wondering if you wanted to meet with a couple of friends and grab dinner?"

"_Dinner with Naruto, like a d-date_ Hinata letting a little blush out.

"_Wow, Hinata really does look cute_ Naruto letting out his own redness

************1 Hour Pass*************

Naruto, after inviting Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino and Shikamaru was getting ready.

He just finished taking a shower and was laying out his clothes (same as everyday)

Hinata on the other hand is deciding what to wear on what she feels to be a date.

"Oh should I wear something formal, or something casual, should I just wear the same thing as always… I JUST DON'T KNOW!"


	2. Dinner

Dinner

Naruto arrives at the restraint and see's Sakura, Ino and Sai are already there.

"Hi Naruto, thank again for inviting me." Ino waving to him

"Glad you can be here, hay why are you so early, I said two hours." Naruto replying

"Well" Naruto turns to Sakura "we haven't been here for long, we just got here like five minutes ago so you its fine."

"Well that's good" Naruto walks up to the counter and gets a table and sits everyone down.

After everyone is sat, Naruto hears his name be called by Kiba.

Kiba is walking in with Shikamaru and Choji.

"Choji, I did I invite you?" Naruto trying to remember

Choji looks at Naruto with anger in his eyes.

"Naruto how could you be inviting everyone to BBQ and didn't invite me?" his anger now filled with sadness and tiers.

"I-I'm sorry Choji, I just couldn't find you so I wasn't able to invite you." Naruto trying to comfort his friend.

Before he realized it Choji was already looking at the menu.

"Well I guess I can forgive you this time." Choji says with his face in the menu.

Everyone starts to find what they want when someone enters the room.

"Um, h-hi guys" Hinata says walking in the room

"Well it about time wher ha-" Kiba is interrupted after looking at Hinata

"What up Kiba whats wrong wi-" Choji finally looks up from the meat on his plate

Hinata was wearing a cut over shoulder shirt (you know the ones that stop right at the shoulder that don't have a strap) and a not to short skirt.

Everyone one, even Sakura and Ino, are shocked by how good Hinata looks in her outer wear.

Of everyone, Naruto was by far the most shocked.

"_Wow is that really Hinata, she look completely different!_" Naruto thinks not realizing his mouth wide open.

"Stop staring you're embarrassing me." Hinata says pulling her skirt down with a blush.

As that second all the boys at once looked down at their plate.

"_OMG Hinata is SO cute right now_" Naruto think with a blush, not as big as Hinata's.

***********Everyone Starts Eating************

Everyone is eating there BBQ and telling stories of events that happen during missions.

Everyone is having a good time but Naruto can't looking at Hinata.

"_Why am I staring, she's going to think I'm a creep but she's just too cute to not look at_" Naruto thinks until Hinata look at him in which case he looks away with a red face.

Hinata blushes then lets out a little grin.


	3. The Date

The Date

**************The Next Day*************

Naruto wake up after a great night with good friend.

**************Last Night**************

After everyone finished and we split the bill we parted ways.

As Naruto was walking away Hinata stopped him.

"Oh Hinata, do you want to talk to me?" Naruto asked still stunned from Hinata's clothes.

"Um ya, I was w-was just wondering, w-would you, you know, l-like to g-go, if you can, go on a d-date with m-me?" Hinata shaking her hands asking this offer to Naruto.

"A date, you want to go on a d-date with me?" Naruto shaken up a little as well.

Hinata just shacks her head to show she's series.

"Oh well, o-ok that's ok with me we can talk about where and when tomorrow, ok?" Naruto trying to keep cool.

Hinata snaps up from her daze "OK!" with joy on her face.

*************Back in Naruto's Room************

"_OMG I really have a date with Hinata! What should we do?_" Naruto thought "_We can go to the park for a walk no to corny, lunch but where, we could just hang out at my house, WAIT NO WAY! I_" Naruto thought with frustration.

Hinata was thinking the same thing "_should we go outside the village, maybe we can train together, no that's stupid. YAAAAAAA WHAT CAN WE DO!_"

**************Later That Day**************

Naruto sites on a bench, waiting for Hianta to come by.

Just then, Naruto see Hinata walking by looking for something. (or someone)

"Hinata!" Naruto yells and waves to get Hinata's attention.

Hinata, seeing Naruto calling her, walking to him with a large red bag.

"Hi Hinata, what's in the bag?" Naruto asks pointing at the very bag. (I know I sound stupid, I'm just trying to fill the page so deal with it)

"Its stuff for a picnic, I thought I could cook for you and we can eat together at the park." Hinata grins.

"Damn, why didn't I think of that, what a great idea Hianta!" Naruto says relieved.

Hinata blushes a little then starts to set the blanket.

After the blanket is set and the food is placed both sit down,

"Alright let's eat!" Naruto opens the basket and grabs a sandwich.

Naruto is about to take a bit before he see Hinata looking at him wide eye staring at him.

He slowly bits the sandwich "Holy crap, this is delicious, you mad this?"

Hinata with a big smile "Ya, it isn't much I just wiped this up quickly."

"Wow Hinata, you're going to make a great wife one day!" Naruto says with a mouth fool.

Hinata blushed then followed Naruto from realizing what he just said.

"_A great wife! Is he implying something?_" Hinata thinks with her face all red.

They both stair into each other's eye's for some time.

"Um well let's get to eating this delicious food isn't going to eat itself, it probably wishes it could though." Naruto says with a grin.

Hinata lets out a shy giggle "Right!"


	4. Fireworks

Fireworks

***********Two Days Later*********

Naruto has just returned from an escort mission from the land of waves.

The whole time he was there all he could think about was Hinata.

He long dark hair, her soft skin, her cute shy face, her "full" figure everything.

All he wanted to do was to go and see her.

He walked down the village town square and started to look.

Five minutes pass with no leads, so he upped his game.

He made five clones and told them to spread out and look, even ask people about where she is.

Ten minutes pass until one clone found her by ichiraku's.

A little giggle came out "I guess she was waiting for me."

************At Ichiraku's**************

Hinata sits in the shop with a sad look on her face.

"Are you ok, you've been here for a while with a depressed look?" Teuchi asked

"Oh I'm sorry I will leave if you want me to." Hinata snapping out of her daydream.

"No its fine, hay aren't you Naruto's girlfriend?" Teuchi with a grin.

"What! No me and Naruto aren't like that, were just friends!" Hinata blurted.

Naruto walks in with his eye a little widen "Um hi Hinata, good to see you."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata says shocked.

Naruto is stunned "_Kun, I haven't heard her call me that in awhile!_"

They both stay silent until Naruto asks Hinata "Oh by the way, I was wandering if you wanted to go to the festival with me tonight?"

Hinata smiles, as if he took the words from her mouth, and shacks her head to tell him yes.

***********That Night**********

Naruto is waiting at town square for Hinata.

"Hay Naruto, over here!" Naruto turns to see Ino waving to him.

Ino is with Sakura and Sasuke with both girls wearing their kimono.

"Wow you girls look great!" Naruto says with a smile.

"T-Thank you Naruto, that's very sweet of you." Ino shocked.

Sakura look over Naruto's shoulder "Oh hi Hinata."

Naruto pauses then slowly turns to see the unreal sight.

"Hi everyone, Hi N-Naruto how do I look?" she says with the slightest blush.

Naruto couldn't believe how beautiful Hinata look.

He stared at her for some time until Ino bumped his shoulder "Well come on, how does she look Naurto?"

Naruto still eye's wide and mouth open "Hinata y-you look so beautiful, amazing."

Hinata look at him face fully red and eyes widen "T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun."

He almost gasped "she sayed it again, kun why does that hit me so hard?"

Ino looked at the two with a puzzled look that then turned into a little giggle.

"Sakura, Sasuke I need to ask you to something, come here please."

Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other in silence until Hinata broke it.

"Naruto, you want to go find a good place to watch the fireworks?"

"U-Um ok, wait I got the perfect place, it's a ways away thou."

"That's ok I can walk!" Hinata glad she could break him out of his daze.

*********Ten Minutes Later********

*huff* *huff* "sorry, I t-told you it was a ways away." Naruto says trying to catch his breath.

"N-No it's ok, I bet t-the fireworks will be great from up here." Hinata breathing heavily.

They walk all the way up the Hokage mountain, to the four's head.

"Wow, this is a beautiful view!" Hinata looking over the village

Naruto looks over to Hinata.

The wind blowing throw her hair as she tried to keep it down from flying all around. The village lights making her really glow.

"Hinata your amazing." Naruto half knowing what he just said.

Hinata looks at him with a mixture of feeling, happiness, fear, surprised, and joy.

"I-I mine um, well-" Naurto trying to find something to cover what he just said.

Hinata turns to Naruto and looks at him with a series face.

"Hinata?" Naruto looking at Hinata thinking he said something wrong.

"Naruto I-I well ,Naruto-kun I LOVE YOU!" Hinata yells and the hill eco the word around the village.

Naruto stands and looks at the sly red girl who loves him.

*******Fireworks Goes Off***********


	5. I Love You?

I love You?

**********In Naruto's Room**********

Naruto is lying on his bed thinking about what happened last night.

**********At The Festival**********

"Wow, this is a beautiful view!" Hinata looking over the village

Naruto looks over to Hinata.

The wind blowing throw her hair as she tried to keep it down from flying all around. The village lights making her really glow.

"Hinata your amazing." Naruto half knowing what he just said.

Hinata looks at him with a mixture of feeling, happiness, fear, surprised, and joy.

"I-I mine um, well-" Naurto trying to find something to cover what he just said.

Hinata turns to Naruto and looks at him with a series face.

"Hinata?" Naruto looking at Hinata thinking he said something wrong.

"Naruto I-I well ,Naruto-kun I LOVE YOU!" Hinata yells and the hill eco the word around the village.

*********Back In Naruto's Room************

"_What should I do, more importantly how do I feel_." Naruto thinking to himself.

Naruto scratches his head and stairs at the ceiling for some time.

"I need to go and get some fresh air and some food." He says to himself.

Naruto stands up from his bed and puts some clothes on.

He washes his face and starts to head out.

He locks the door and walks away before he bumps into someone.

"Oh sorry, are you ok?" Naruto says rubbing his stomach.

His surprise to see Hinata holding to a bag tightly. (From bumping into someone)

"H-Hinata! What are y-you doing here?" Naruto says just realizing.

"Oh, Naruto hi, I just thought I would come over and make you some breakfast." Hianta said lifting the bag of vestibules and other ingredients.

Naruto looks at the bag and then to Hianta "Oh, ok that's fine then please come in."

Naruto unlocks the door, which he just locked, and let Hinata in.

Time passes as Hinata starts to cook.

The room is soon filed with the scent of bacon, egg, hash browns and pancakes.

Naruto is exited for the food but he is more focused on Hinata cooking in his home.

"_Wow, Hianta looks like my wife cooking for me. WAIT, wife why am I thinking about that?" _Naruto thinks looking at Hinata in her apron.

Hinata looks over her shoulder to see Naruto staring at her.

Naruto blushes and looks away and Hianta blushes back but with a small smile.

"Alright all done, here you go Naruto dig in." Hinata says placing the food on the table.

Naruto is shocked on how the food was placed and how great it looked.

"Wow! It looks great, thanks for the food!" Naruto takes his first bite.

Naruto stops with a stunned look on his face.

Hianta looks at him with concern "Whats wrong, is it not good?"

"Hinata, this is amazing! It's even better then the sandwiches you made on are date!" 

The both of them look at each other in remembering that they even went on a date.

"Anyway thanks for the food Hianta." Naruto says before getting back to eating.

Hinata smiles and nods of agreement then begin to turn series.

"Naruto, I didn't just come to cook for you. I need to talk to you about something."

Naruto almost chocks hearing Hinata turn so series "A-About what?"

Hianta looks at Naruto with soft eyes and with a light blush that turns bigger.

"About what happened last night." Hinata says looking at the floor.

Naruto remembers what Hinata said at the festival.

"Oh that." Naruto says with a light blush.

"Well, I-I was just wondering how y-you feel about m-me?"Hianta glancing at Naruto.

Naruto puts his fork down and gives off a sad look.

"Well" Naruto starts, Hinata look with anticipation "to be completely honest, I can't give you a straight answer because I don't even know how I feel."

Hinata looks upset by what he said but then hides it behind a smile.

"It's ok Naruto, I was just being selfish, if you don't have feelings for me that's fine mine wont change from it." Hinata says trying to hide her sorrow.

"Hinata it's not like tha-" "I have to go sorry." Hianta cuts off Naruto.

Hinata runs out the room leaving a tear on the floor nest to the door.

Naruto tried to go to her but he just couldn't from not knowing what to say.

So Naruto just sits with his unfinished food looking at the tear on the floor.


	6. The Kiss

The Kiss

************Later That Day***********

Naruto is at the park sitting on a stone chair watching the kids play.

"_What sould I do, more importantly, how do I feel about Hinata?_" Naruto thinks scratching his head.

A couple of minutes pass before Sakura come and see's Naruto.

"Naruto what's up, whats wrong you look down?" Sakura says walking up to him.

Naruto looks at Sakura "Sakura, why would anyone love me?"

Sakura is shocked by the sudden question "W-Why would y-you ask that N-Naruto!?"

"Hinata told me she loved me and this morning she came over and asked how I feel about her." Naruto explained still blue.

Sakura is happy at first to her that Hinata told Naruto her feeling then shocked "Wait, Hinata was in your house!?"

Naruto looks at her in confusion "Yah, she asked me how I feel about her and I told her I don't know how I feel about her."

Sakura passes the thought of Hinata in his home and starts to get mad about what Naruto said.

Naruto jumps at the sight of Sakura so mad "S-Sakura, w-what's wrong?" he says before being hit on the head leaving a huge bump.

"OW, what was that f-" "ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUIPID NARUTO!" Sakura interrupts Naruto.

Naruto looks at Sakura confused and shocked as Sakura continues "Do you really have no idea how a girls mind works, Hinata must be so hurt right now!"

Naruto gasped from thinking about Hinata hurt.

Sakura turns series "If you really don't know how you feel, you need to find out soon and give Hinata a straight answer."

Naruto about to defend himself just returned depressed and agreed "I know, but I just need time to think." And with that Naruto walks off.

**************The Next Day**************

Naruto is on the roof of his apartment looking at the sun rise.

"_How do I feel about Hinata, I've been thinking about it all night but not much came of it?_"

Naruto decided to go for a walk down the main square as the sun rose.

***********Mean While*************

Hinata is in her room, still, after the response Naruto gave her.

"_What does he mean he doesn't know how he feels? He must not feel the same way, why would he?_"

Neji, still knocking on the door the whole time, trying to get Hinata out of your mood.

"Hinata you've been in there for two days now, you need to come and interact with everyone!"

Hinata still in her daze half listening.

She decides to get out of you room and go for a walk to silence Neji.

She is walking down to the park to get fresh air.

Naruto is walking to get some ramen to clear his mind.

It isn't long before they both bump into each other.

"N-Naruto!?" "H-Hinata!?" the two of them stair at each other for a bit.

There is a awkward silence before Naruto tries to break it "Hinata, I've been thinking and I decided-." "It's ok Naruto" Hinata interrupts.

"Even if you don't have feeling for me, mine won't change." Hinata lets out a tear behind her fake smile.

"Hinata" Naruto looking at her with a cross emotion of anger and sorrow.

"Naruto, all I want is for you to be happy, so if being out of your life means you'll be then I'll be ha-" Hinata is stopped by Naruto as he grabs her face.

"Just stop!" Naruto says embracing her with a tear in one eye "I could never lose you."

Naruto saying this not realizing or not caring that everyone in the village can see the two.

Hinata looks at him with disbelief and before she can respond.

"Hinata" Naruto pulls her in for a kiss that even shocks him.

"_Wha-What is happening, is Naruto really kissing me! He's so warm up close, I think I'm going to faint but I can't or I'll miss this moment._" Hinata thinking with a full red face starting to close her eyes to enjoy the moment.

Everyone in the village square is watching with smiles as the hero has finally found his reword.

Keba and Ino, by accident, see the event going on.

Hianta and Naruto not knowing everyone watching, for being in there own world with only them.


	7. The End

The End

************Same Place As Last Chapter************

Naruto and Hinata are still in there wonderland.

"_Is-Is this really happening, I must be dreaming, but I've never had a dream this amazing._" Hinata at the verge of passing out.

"_Wow, Hinata is really pretty up close._" That is the only thing in Naruto's mind.

Keba stands at first shocked but then with a large smile and giggling.

Ino is jaw dropped at the sight of the two lovers.

"N-Naruto a-and H-Hinata are r-really k-kissing!?" Ino confused not knowing to think of it.

After several seconds (like 30 seconds) Naruto and Hinata finally depart from each other.

They just stare at one another for some time before Hinata passes out.

"H-Hinata! Are you ok, hay wake up oh man!" Naruto holding up Hinata.

***********Later That Day At Naruto's Place**********

It is all dark as Hinata thinks to herself "_W-What happen? Oh ya, me and Naruto kissed and I passed out. OMG me and Naruto kissed what should I do now? More importantly where am I?_"

Hinata opens her eyes slowly as the shape of a blond blob starts to come into focus.(Guess who?)

Naruto is looking over Hinata with a soft smile "Morning beauty"

Hinata blushes from the complement the red when she see's Naruto arm around he and her arms around Naruto's waste in a chair.

Hinata jumps off of Naruto and falls off the couch.

"Wow Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asks with a slit giggle.

"Y-Y I'm fine, um where am I?" Hinata looks arout and see's she is in Naruto's apartment.

She starts to calm before remembering what happened today.

She looks at Naruto who gives her a big smile, she turns bright red and starts freaking out.

"Wow Hinata, Hinata calm down whats wrong?" Naruto grabs Hinata shoulders.

Hinata, still bright red, says "W-Well i-it's just y-you and me j-just k-k-kissed."

Naruto blushes and then giggles a bit "Oh that!" scratching his head.

The two look away from each other for a bit before their eyes meet.

"Hinata, about what you asked, I think I have a answer." Naruto looking away.

"_W-What, is her going to say what I think he's going to say!?_" Hianta razing in her mind.

"Hianta, I think I love y-" Hianta grabs Naruto "THANK YOU NARUTO!" Hinata yells.

"Wait I didn't even fi-" Hinata kisses Naruto is shut him up.

Naruto wanting to continue decides to just go with it.

The two embrace each other before the shot fades away.

*************The End :D**************


	8. Happy Ending

Happy Ending

************One Month Later************

Naruto and Hinata have been dating for about four weeks now.

Naruto wanted to keep their relationship a secret, even thought everyone sight the whole act.

Naruto didn't think anyone paid attention to them and Hinata was about to pass out from the thought that everyone watching the whole thing.

The two are walking down the village square Hinata grabbing Naruto's arm.

Naruto blushes from everyone looking their way and giving them smiles.

"Hinata, you don't need to be so close you know, everyone is looking at us." Naruto scratching his head.

Hinata didn't even hear that and Naruto knows it.

Ever sense the two have been dating Hinata has been becoming less shy.

Naruto and everyone else can see it; Naruto didn't see anything wrong with it.

***********One Year Later************

Naruto has never been happier then when he's with Hinata.

He has completely forgotten that he had a crush on Sakura.

Hinata has never been so outspoken before being with Naruto.

Everyone is happy on how happy Naruto and Hinata are.

Hinata is at Naruto's house making him breakfast to celebrate there one year anniversary.

"You know, this reminds when you made me breakfast that one time." Naruto looking at Hinata with a large smile.

Hinata thinks a bit then lets out a little cute giggle "Oh ya."

After everyone is done eating, Hinata starts the dishes.

Naruto sneaks up on Hinata and grabs her hips.

"Ah, Naruto! Don't grab me like that." Hinata with a large blush.

"You always did look so cute when you blush." He whispers in Hinata's ear.

He starts to kiss her neck and moving his hand up her shirt.

"N-Naruto, d-don't d-do that, it f-feels w-" she drops the dish into the sink when Naruto's hand grabs her large breast.

Naruto turns Hinata around and starts french kissing her still grabbing her breast.

Hianta gets week in the knees and gets a big blush as she starts breathing heavy.

Naruto unhooks Hinata's bra and moves her to the sofa.

"N-Naruto-kun." The screen turns black with Naruto gives a large evil smile.

(Sorry, that's all I can write about and still have a heart.)

***************Thanks For Reading :D**************


End file.
